True Demon
by Foxgirl2501
Summary: When Adell kills Rozalin, he becomes the very thing he hates most. This one-shot is my adaptation of the Worst Ending. Warning: rated "M" for graphic violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Nippon Ichi Software's **_**Disgaea 2**_**.**

**I loved **_**Disgaea 2**_** a few years back, and I got the normal/happy ending, and I was satisfied. Out of curiosity, I looked up the worst ending online…and I was so traumatized, I sold my copy of **_**Disgaea 2**_**.**

**You know how every character is a demon and how nearly all of them have some humorous aspect to themselves that makes the game funny? That vacuum cleaner of an ending sucked out all the funny and the exhaust spat out the original fear and dread of demons. My revelation of this ending to my best friend went something along these lines:**

**Fox: **(close to tears) "I just saw the worst ending of _Disgaea 2_ today and…it was so horrible! Adell kills Rozalin, and he becomes possessed, and he did something so horrific-!"

**Friend: **(jokingly) "What did he do, kill Taro and Hanako?"

**Fox: **"Yes! And in the Japanese version, he _ate_ them!"

**Friend: **(long moment of stunned silence) "Ohhhh…wow."

**So, after years of recuperating, I see that it is close to Halloween, and I decided that since it is the month of nightmares, I would write a one-shot adaptation of that horrible ending. Go ahead and get whatever you need (barf bags, antidepressants, tissues, a cat or dog to hug and snuggle) before I get started. Oh, and here's a quote to get you thinking:**

"_**Truth had gone, truth had gone, and truth had gone. Ah, now truth is asleep in the darkness of the sinister hand." **_Note from _9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors._

* * *

_True Demon_

When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of Zenon to be found. Standing where he once stood was Rozalin, though she had that foreboding aura around her like last time at Shinra Tower. Just minutes ago, we had all found out that Rozalin was the real Overlord Zenon, and that the demon she had destroyed just a moment ago was an impostor. But, what will happen now?

"Is it over…?" I think out loud.

"No, you fool…" Rozalin said hatefully, "you are also my enemy."

I flinched, as did everyone in the party. The exclamations "Princess", "Rozy", and "Miss Rozalin" were murmured amongst everyone present.

I remembered Rozalin's warning from outside of the imposter Zenon's castle: if she were to lose control again, I should kill her. I could not do that, not after I had promised to protect her, not after all the time we had spent together. I stare at her hate-filled eyes and I thought about what I should do.

At Shinra Tower, I was able to snap her out of it by slapping her across the face, but would it work a second time? With her having just destroyed the imposter Zenon without batting an eyelash, should I even try? I must! I have promised to protect her, no matter what!

I cautiously take a step forward and said, "Rozalin."

"Stay back!" Rozalin snapped.

From nowhere, a bolt of purple lightning struck my body. Pain racked my body and I collapsed to the ground, hollering in agony. Yukimaru shouted my name and ran to my side, as did Taro and Hanako.

"Stay back," I told her as I slowly got to my feet, "I can snap her out of it. I can do it myself."

"But Sir Adell, you're hurt, zam!" Yukimaru protested.

"Adell, please…" Taro pleaded as he and Hanako were tugging my shirt in an attempt to pull me back.

"I…" I winced from the pain, "I promised to protect her, and I'm not going to break that promise!"

I tugged my shirt away from my siblings and I continued to approach Rozalin. Another bolt of lightning struck me and I collapsed in pain once more. I didn't know how much more my body could take. I could feel my strength fading quickly. I stared into Rozalin's eyes and I felt my mind become hazy. I couldn't die here, not now!

Something inside me snapped.

I felt my strength return and I stood up. Panting heavily and clenching my fists, I gave out a loud battle cry and charged at Rozalin. I think another bolt of lightning hit me, but I wasn't too sure, as I did not feel much pain and my charge did not falter. Rozalin's eyes widen as I punch her face.

That should have been more than enough to snap her out of it, but I kept going, and going, and going,

and going and going and going and going andgoingandgoingandgoingandg oingand-.

"ADELL!" I heard Taro scream.

I turned around to face everyone else. Yukimaru and Hanako looked horrified, Taro and Tink were crying, and Etna was slowly edging backwards to the door. I became concerned and I asked, "What's wrong?"

"What iz wrong? What iz WRONG?" Tink shouted. "You killed ze princess!"

"Princess! _Princess!_" Taro bawled.

"What?" My eyes widened. I turned to face Rozalin and I screamed at what I saw.

Lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood was Rozalin. Her face was caved in and filled with blood, broken bits of bone, and mushed tissue. Her neck and limbs were bent at unnatural angles and there was a gaping hole in her chest. My whole body shook and I dropped to my knees.

"Ro…Ro…" I tried to say her name, but I couldn't.

I lowered my head and saw that my hands were soaked in blood, with a certain lump of meat resting in my right hand and looking like something had taken a bite out of it. I gave a yelp and dropped the organ, which landed on the floor with a sickening splat.

Yet that splat sounded _so_ satisfying…

The memories of the past event came back to me in a single flood. I remembered punching her over and over, throwing her against the walls, floor, and ceiling, snapping her limbs, and unleashing strength I had never shown before. I was so strong, my fist went right through her chest and out her back. I remembered the smell of blood and the sounds that were made when my fists made contact with her skull, soon followed by the sounds of her tender flesh being pulverized.

That merciless beat down was truly enjoya-.

I clutched onto my head and screamed. What had I done? What was wrong with me? I had promised to protect Rozalin, and yet I killed her with the very fists I should have protected her with! Worse, I had _enjoyed_ it! I squeezed my eyes shut and I continued my wail of shock and misery.

Lost in darkness, I questioned myself. What was wrong with me? What made me kill Rozalin? Why? _Why?_

It feels good.

In my mind's eye, I see Rozalin staring at me. Her form slowly vanished, leaving an orb of purple light behind. The orb drifted towards me and took on another form: mine. It now looked like me, except its crimson eyes were the same as Rozalin's and it was surrounded by a dark aura. It grinned and my voice echoed in the darkness.

You kill because it feels good.

"No!" I shout at my doppelganger. "I don't enjoy killing! I'm not one of those demons!"

Fool. Just how many felonies did you commit? How many innocents have you slain?

"I haven't committed any crimes! I haven't killed anyone innocent!"

Your subconscious tells me differently. I see you go out in the night, killing anyone you see just because it feels good. You like battle, you love it when you get your fist covered in blood, and you love to see the carcasses of weaklings litter the ground. This is what happens when you suppress your true nature; it takes over when you are least conscious of it.

I could not believe what I was hearing. I shouted, "You're lying!"

Stop denying it. Why didn't the curse affect you? How is it you are so strong? Why do you enjoy battle and blood so much? The answer is simple: you are a killer, a demon, just like me.

"No! I'm not a demon! I'm a human! I'm strong because I have the will to keep my pro-."

I remembered Rozalin and I choked up again. I had broken my promise to her, yet I was much stronger than when I was keeping it. I felt my resolve weaken. Could this thing be right?

Don't believe me? Open your eyes.

I did and I saw sharp nails protruding out of my fingers. Before my eyes, my hands grew and turned into claws. My body trembled again, but with physical pain instead of emotional. Pain and raw power shot through my limbs. I felt my back rip open and I heard a whoosh of what sounded like leather wings.

This couldn't be happening. Was I really a demon, my worst enemy, this whole time? Another flood of memories overwhelmed me.

I remembered going out late at night, leaving Holt Village in search of things to kill. I wanted battle and blood, and I always got my fill of both before returning home and sneaking into my bed without anyone, not even me, knowing what had transpired while I was out. How many demons have I killed on those nights? Hundreds? Thousands?

I screamed again from the revelation of it all. In between screams, I let out fits of laughter. I was a fool to think I was the only human to have survived Zenon's curse. How could it have affected me when I wasn't even human to begin with? Since I started fighting, I would kill demons, both guilty and innocent, and I can now no longer deny to myself that I loved the thrill of the fight, and the blood that was spilt from it.

During one of my fits of laughter, I heard Hanako ask, "Adell?"

I fell silent and I turned around. Everyone present, save for the now absent Etna, was gawking at me. I gritted my newly pointed teeth. What did they want with me?

"Are you my enemy?" I snarled.

"Sir Adell…" Yukimaru's voice quivered.

"He iz a true demon." Tink said coldly. He took out his nailbat and told Yukimaru, "Get Taro an' Hanako out of here. I will avenge ze princess myself!"

Tink let out a battle cry I had never heard from him before and he flew at me. He tried to swing the nailbat at my head, but I grabbed his head first and squeezed it. It took only a single second for his head to crumple like a rotten orange.

Oh the euphoria…

"Tink!" Hanako screamed.

Yukimaru grabbed Taro and Hanako's hands and they ran out the door. Without thinking, I spread my newly formed wings and flew after them. It did not take long for me to catch up to them. Seeing that I was closing in on them, Yukimaru let go of Taro and Hanako's hands and told them to keep running. The kunoichi turned to face me and she drew out her sword.

"Sir Adell," her eyes watered, yet she tightened her grip on her blade, "why must it be this way, zam?"

"So you _are_ my enemy." I muttered as I landed on the ground.

"Why did you kill Miss Rozalin and Tink? Why, zam?"

I approached her and she started circling me. I realized that she was trying to do that new technique she learned from her brother. I decided to humor her and I stood still. I felt the sharp bite of both sword and ice, yet it did no harm to my skin. Yukimaru skidded backwards after finishing her move and she gaped when she saw that there were no injuries on my body.

"No," she nearly whispered, "it can't be, zam!"

Compared to me, she was weak. I charged at her and punched her hard in the gut. Blood splattered out of the hole in her stomach and she would have fallen forward had I not caught her with my other claw. I opened my fist and I jerked my arm backwards, the nails tearing through any organs and skin that were in the way. I tossed the lifeless kunoichi aside and I flew after my remaining prey.

I noticed that Taro and Hanako were almost to the main door leading out. Just when she was close to the door, Hanako suddenly tripped and landed on her face. I used this opportunity to land and snatch her up with one claw. Her eyes widened and tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"A-Adell?" She stammered. "Don't you recognize me?"

I raised back one claw, ready to strike.

"N-no…stop! Please don't!"

Her flesh offered no resistance to my attack. I dug my claw into her chest, savoring the blood that poured out of the wound and the screams that came out of the little demon child's mouth. I cradled her heart in my claw and squeezed it tightly. The screams were instantly silenced.

Backed against the door leading out of the castle, Taro was trembling violently. He barely whispered, "Ha, Hanako…!"

I turned my attention to the boy and he screamed when our eyes met. He turned around and pushed the door open. He was about to run out when I threw Hanako at him. Both bodies collided and Taro fell to the ground. I flew and snatched him up, my claw wrapped around his fragile throat. I raised my spare claw to strike at his heart.

"Ah, aaaaahhh! N-no-!" Taro panicked.

Another plunge through a small chest, another bloodcurdling scream, another squeeze of a little heart, and it was all over. I tossed the body next to Hanako's and I looked them over. I found myself hungry and I licked my lips. I knelt next to the bodies and began to feast on them.

I ate ravenously, like I had not eaten for ages. Out of all the delicious meats of the netherworlds, demon flesh was by far the tastiest, especially right after the kill, when it is warm and marinated in its own blood. I checked off the demons that I had killed today, and I realized that I had forgotten that Demon Lord. Oh well, she was weaker than these tasty morsels anyways. If I happened to see her again, I'll snap her in half.

When I had finished eating, I wondered what I would do now. The killing crave had passed, for now, and I wanted to be left alone. I retreated back to Zenon's throne room, passing by the corpses of the kunoichi and the frog. When I had arrived back at the throne room, I saw that Zenon's corpse was gone. I sat down on the spot where she once lay and I lowered my head.

It felt good. It felt good killing those demons. Even the two little ones who didn't want to fight made a tasty meal. With this bloodlust of mine, no one around me is safe.

The doors suddenly slam open and a wave of demons pour into the room. Of course, I remembered, these were the other demons that wanted to kill Zenon.

"Is that Overlord Zenon?" One demon asked out loud.

"Maybe."

"This is the last room, so it must be him!"

The wave of demons rushed at me and I stood up. I didn't care if these things called me Zenon, I had wanted to be left alone and these pathetic excuses of demons come barging in, wanting a fight. Today, there is going to be a massacre. It will be raining blood and miniscule shreds of flesh will drift down like falling snow.

I am a being of solitude.

I am a true demon.

* * *

**Somehow, I seem to have a knack for horror/tragedy stories. Maybe it's just me.**

"Fox, the possessed Adell doesn't act completely like Zenon." **This is my attempt of merging the true Zenon's personality with Adell's latent demon side.**

"You kill everyone but Etna? Do you favor her or something?" **No, that's just how the story turned out. She could have flown off to tell someone, or she may have joined the horde of demons. I'll let you decide.**

"Why is your paragraph formatting weird?" **Sorry, but to explain will ruin the purpose of the symbolism. Reread the quote. The symbolism is explained in detail on my profile.**

**Well, happy Halloween! Pleasant dreams…**


End file.
